


You're Forgiven, I Swear.

by roombatree2007



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, Panic Attacks, mentions of s/a, mr ishimaru adopts fujiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roombatree2007/pseuds/roombatree2007
Summary: Fujiko is not coping with her brothers death, and with no decent family left, she feels lost. Luckily theres Takaaki, who also needs someone to care for to watch over her.
Kudos: 7





	You're Forgiven, I Swear.

Fujiko could hardly call this a rare occurence. This had been happening on the daily. She would be drawing, or writing something, and than the memories would hit. The what ifs. What if she taught Hifumi to defend himself? What if she convinced him to somehow not go to that stupid school?! She was his only role model and boy did she fuck that up. The thoughts would start and than she would completly blank out, suddenly being held by a worried Hiroko, who would be telling her not to blame herself. But today was different. She didnt seem to be able to zone out. She knew what she had to do but could'nt find the balls to do it. it was weighing down on her like some sort of hammer to the head. She needed to talk to Takaaki. 

She finally took a shaky breath and held back tears, making her way to where the older man was staying. She knocked on his door, telling herself over and over not to start bawling. "Hello..may i come in?" She gulped, a lump growing in her throat. Takaaki nodded "Of course you can, Yamada." She walked in, sensing the tinge of anger in his voice. She let out a sigh. They both sat there in silence.

It had been a good twenty awkward minutes of silence. Fujiko finally spoke up. "I know this won't bring Kyotaka back, but just please take my apology as Hifumis. I'm incredibly sorry for your loss" Tears stung her eyes. "Im so so sorry..this all could have been avoided.." she looked around, looking everywhere but at Takaaki. The man shook his head. "I wil never truly forgive him, but i will say, his motive was a very moral one. Not many men his age would take allagations of the kind that Mrs Ludenberg made seriously. I know your brother was a good man at heart." Fujiko nodded. "He takes those things extremely seriously, that's all that I'm gonna say." Takaaki nodded. "Can i ever meet the people who raised you? I never hear you talk about them...and with the way you and your brother turned out....i think i have to.." how could he put this nicely.."- have a few words with them" 

Fujiko looked away. "Funny that you ask..I dont speak with them.. me and Heef ran off when i was sixteen. I couldnt care less about their wherabouts." Takaaki put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh..so you raised him..". Fujiko just nodded. "And as you can tell, I did a shit job!" her voice shook." He shook his head and hugged her close. "No. Its not you, you had to protect this kid, who obviously has some problems, from your parents, and the rest of the world. You're barley an adult as is. This may be hypocritical, but you have to stop being so hard on yourself." 

Takaaki suddenly had a sobbing Fujiko in his arms. "Oh..I..my son never expressed emotions like this..." He started tearing up and held her closer. Even if it barley made a difference, this started to mend the hole in his heart. The hole that had been ripped when he found out that Kyotaka had died. She kept sobbing. "He's sorry..i promise..I'm sorry..I'm so so sorry..." He rubbed her back. "You're forgiven. I swear. Now go back to your apartment and get some rest. I can tell that someone has been staying up too late, drawing" 

Fujiko giggled. "You caught me red han- yeah, not the time.." she awkwardly chucked. Takaaki waved it off. "Now get some rest, Fujiko." She yawned. "Oh fine. Goodnight, Mr Ishimaru, and, thank you so much." She started walking back to her apartment, with a bit of weight off her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah!! thanks for reading! have a lovely day!! Im sorry this is short! I'll be writing longer works in the near future!!


End file.
